Remy LeBeau
Remy Etienne LeBeau (also known as Gambit) was a highly acclaimed thief and con-man who was a member of the Thieves Guild, Marauders and later the X-Men. Biography Early life Remy LeBeau was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 16, 1986 to Juliet Carlson and James LeBeau, who were members of the Thieves Guild. As a child he was raised by his father until about the age of ten, who taught him all about thieving and conning. After his father left in 1993, he was then raised by his uncle Jean-Luc LeBeau and aunt Kelly Lee-Lebeau, who were also members of the Thieves Guild and continued to teach him about thieving and conning. At age twelve, Remy met and befriended a young girl named Belladonna. Years later, as part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassins Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna, who was the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins Guild. After the wedding, Bella Donna's brother Julian challenged Remy to a duel, one which Remy won. However, he was then exiled from the Thieves Guild and forced to abandon Bella Donna becoming a gambler and street hustler in New Orleans. Eventually, Remy was approached by the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto, who had heard of his reputation as a highly skilled thief, in hopes of his help. Remy worked for Magneto on a few different occasions, stealing weapons, government building blueprints and parts to top-secret technology, but never became an "official" member. Personality and traits He was also a fan of the New Orleans Saints NFL football team. Relationships Family Romantic Life Bella Donna Boudreaux Anna Carlyle Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Acceleration: Remy had the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefered to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them was greatly reduced and they were much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability was the time required to charge the object. The larger it was the more time it would take. Most charging took place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions was dependent on the mass of the object he was charging. For example, a charged playing card exploded with the force of a grenade. Gambit could also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy. For example, he was able to charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also granted him superhuman agility and dexterity which gave him an added edge he used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference: Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shielded his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield had the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. '''Hypnotic Charm': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allowed Gambit to compel others to believe what he said and agree with anything he suggested. More powerful minds proved immune to Gambit's charm. Abilities Expert Marksman: Remy was skilled at throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Master Combatant: Gambit was a very profound fighter often employed martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He was well adept in martial arts Savate, French kickboxing, and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Nick Fury even referred to Gambit as "One of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever seen". Skilled Thief: Gambit was skilled at sneakily stealing things. Skilled Con-Man: Gambit was a very convincing liar. Bilingual: Remy was fluent in English and Cajun French. Paraphernalia Weapons Gambit usually employed throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often used a telescoping bo-staff. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Thieves Guild members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:LeBeau family Category:Thieves Category:Con artists Category:Gamblers Category:Marauders members